


Letting You In

by ChungHee22



Series: Servants of the Sun and Moon (Emiya/Cu Chulainn) [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Biting, Bottom!Cu Chulainn, But hopefully not, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Man I've got a bunch of spur of the moment stuffs, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Top!Emiya, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, XD, as you can see, but again, fluffy smut?, he was originally gonna do a one and done, hopefully i did, i'm not sure how this is gonna turn out as i'm writing the tags, it somehow turned out that way, my stories write themselves, not sure if i got all the tags, not sure what to tag, oh boy, oh!, so it'll probably suck, so we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: 'I never thought I'd experience something like this.I had many lovers when I was alive, I won't deny that, but this...this is something entirely different. Even if I may have shared a night or two with a male lover, I'd never be the one on the receiving end; and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them take me from behind. I always had to be the one in control. The one to give the pleasure. The one to bring them to such a point that they couldn't say anything other than my name. The one to hold them and love them, if only for one night. Maybe it was because of my ego. Maybe it was because I just wanted to see how my actions made others feel good. Sometimes I like to think it was both, but who knows anymore. The point is-"Setanta..." a husky voice said into my ear, a constant pressure on my back.I never thought I'd experience something like this.'(Excerpt from this FanFic)A/N: This fic is set before Setanta(Cu Chulainn) and Emiya are mated. They're still in the dating phase, but it's super close to the mating phase.





	Letting You In

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember kiddies:  
> -Tá means 'Yes'  
> -Mo grá means 'My Love'  
> These are used the most in here so I figured I'd put em in the beginning notes :3  
> Enjoy!

I never thought I'd experience something like this.

I had many lovers when I was alive, I won't deny that, but this...this is something entirely different. Even if I may have shared a night or two with a male lover, I'd never be the one on the receiving end; and I sure as hell wasn't going to let them take me from behind. I always had to be the one in control. The one to give the pleasure. The one to bring them to such a point that they couldn't say anything other than my name. The one to hold them and love them, if only for one night. Maybe it was because of my ego. Maybe it was because I just wanted to see how my actions made others feel good. Sometimes I like to think it was both, but who knows anymore. The point is-

 _"Setanta..."_ a husky voice said into my ear, a constant pressure on my back. 

_I **never** thought I'd experience something like  **this.**_

I don't know how he managed to talk me into this. That damn Emiya, using his words and  _that voice_. I hated it. Hated how he could get me so worked up over nothing. Every. **Damn.**   ** _TIME._**   It's almost as if Scathach taught me nothing about self discipline.

....

_She'd probably beat me over the head if I said that aloud._

To think that this bastard had me in his lap on our bed, stroking my length at such a slow pace. He'd been doing it for so long now I felt like pinning him down and riding him until he screamed, but I held myself back. He said that he wanted to try something new tonight, eyes looking to the side and cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment. How the heck could I tell him no when he was lookin' at me like that? He had me wrapped around his finger and probably didn't even know it. So of course I agreed, but I didn't think this would be what he wanted to try. If slowly pulling me apart at the seams was what he wanted to do I would've run like I was being chased by one of athair's hand maidens!

And then the  _whispering_. I couldn't take it when he'd whisper in my ear. I'd always had sensitive ears, so of course when he found out he would tease me. A husky whisper while I'm helping him prep for dinner in the kitchen. A soft neck kiss that went a little too high  ** _on purpose_**. I almost fell on top of Ritsuka when he did that . Nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack. 

"You ok love?" More of that damned whispering.  _Of course I'm not ok! You're killing me here!_ Is what I wanted to shout at him. Unfortunately for me, all that came from me was a small shudder and a moan. Which only made him slow down even more in his stroking. Long, firm, painfully slow stokes that nearly made my eyes roll up into my head. I tried to open my mouth again to complain but another moan came out. A mischievous chuckle, "You sure sound ok."

Then it hit me. This...this...I don't even know what to call him, but he  _knows_. He  _knows_ that I'm dying a very blissful and slow death. He  _knows_ that I want him to stroke faster, stop whispering in my ear and put those lips on mine. That I want him to flip me on my back and make me see stars. 

 _He knows!_   _Then why?! Why won't he do anything?!_

Rubbing whatever brain cells it took to make my mouth actually  **work** I moaned out, "...you bastard. Why?! Stop screwing around and-" he licked my ear and my mind went blank. My mouth stopped working and all I could do was whine like I was in heat. Before I realized it, he was taking his hand off of me, and leaning me forward, my backside exposed and chest against the mattress. Hell, we'd been going so slow I forgot I was naked!

Brain still not understanding why I was in this position I moved to where I was sitting on the backs of my calves, hands planted on the bed in front of me, and looked over my shoulder to see Emiya rummaging around in a bedside drawer. "What're you doin'? Ya put me the wrong way." I slurred, eyes still hazy with lust. When he finally found what he was looking for he looked back at me and I nearly lost what little control I had. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink, flush running down some of his chest. Boxers barely able to hide it's prize. Eyes probably just as hazy and lust filled as my own...but that wasn't all that I saw. In those eyes I saw a predator. One that had it's prey right in their claws and was ready to feast.

He raised a hand and tucked some runaway hairs behind my ear, "I had you the right way Seta. Lay back down."

I stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

Until finally, when he leaned forward to kiss me another revelation hit me like a runaway boar.  _HE'S TRYING TO TAKE ME FROM BEHIND?!!_

Now don't get me wrong, I've bottomed for Emiya plenty of times. It took me a second to actually be ok with it, but since we were a slower moving couple than most, and with a lot of... _tests_ , I agreed to bottoming for our first night together. It was clumsy, and messy and we were both laughing at how stupid we were, but it was worth it. Being on the bottom when we had sex hadn't bothered me after that. Not only because it was with Emiya, my love, my heart, my world, but because I still had some kind of control. At any moment, I could turn the tables and take control of the situation. What was it called? Topping from the bottom? Whatever it was refered to, I'd done it plenty of times and Emiya loved it just as much as I did. However, getting it from behind is  _completely_ different.   

I have no control.  **Zero**. The person behind you has all of the control and you have to just take it. You're at their mercy. To submit yourself in such a way is just...It's not that I don't trust him. I trust him with my life. It's just that I can't take control. I can't flip him over and ride him. Can't give him pleasure. Can't see his face break when he goes over the edge. Can;t hold him close to me and kiss him so much and so hard that it's like I'm trying to breath in his air. I can't do any of that.

_And it **scares** me to no end. _

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Emiya talking to me until he shook me a little, "Setanta! What's wrong?" His face was the definition of concern. Brows furrowed, eyes squinted in concern, eyes filled with worry and lips slightly parted. At this point he had cupped my cheeks and was getting more worried by the minute. But how could I tell him? How could I tell him that I'm afraid of giving up complete control without hurting him? If I say that he'll think that I don't trust him when that's the farthest thing from the truth.  _So then what do I say? Do I lie? No, if I do that and he finds out later how I felt he'd feel even worse! Then what?!_ Emiya's words once again brought me back, "Should I call Dr.Roman?" Silence. "Shit. I'm calling him."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, "I'm  _scared_." I couldn't bare to look at him while admitting this weakness. I couldn't. Not when I felt so small. I hung my head, "I'm scared. I don't...I can't..." I took a long breath, "I've never done this before. Been in the position you want me in. Never been intimate with someone like that before. And it's not that I don't trust you! I do! I just, I don't know if I can do this Emiya." Finally looking at him, I could see the hurt in his eyes and I felt like crying for telling him this but, "I don't know if I can do this Mo grá." 

Using my native language seemed to break his heart even more and I hung my head in shame. The loving mood that once filled the room was replaced with one of sadness and regret.  _I can't face him like this._ Turning to the left and swinging my legs over the side of our bed, I went to stand. I barely get to my feet before I'm pulled back and wrapped in strong arms, my back to his chest. I'm in his lap again and everything is silent for awhile. All I can feel is the gentle rise and fall of his chest. A soft kiss to my shoulder. A soft kiss to my other shoulder. After a long while Emiya speaks up.

"I'm not angry you know." I hum. "I'm just a bit hurt is all."  _Damnit._ I start to wiggle around to get away from him but his arms are like a vice and eventually I give up.  _I should be able to wiggle away from him so why can't I? What's wrong with me?_  

"Emiya-" I start, trying to convince him to let me go but he cuts me off.

" _No_. I'm only hurt because you felt like you couldn't tell me that you were afriad of doing something like this. I'm hurt because you're hurting. I made you feel this way and I never wanted to. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me that you don't want to do certain things when we have sex. It's not just about me and my pleasure. It's about you too. It's about you feeling loved, feeling good, feeling happy. If at anytime you don't want me to do something, say so. Tell me _._ I'll stop. So please-", he guides my head so that our eyes meet, " _ **T**_ ** _ell me_**."

As I looked into his eyes, so sincere and full of love and understanding, I knew it. I knew that for the first time I wanted someone to have complete control of me. Wanted him to make love to me in such a way that all I can do is claw at the sheets in bliss. I want him to fill me with his love, then hold me like I'm his most precious. Like my place is in his arms and his place is in mine. That we belong to each other.

People may think that you can't change your mind on things like this so quickly, but it's happening to me. Right here. Right now. Wrapped in the arms of the man I love. The man I want to have as my mate one day.

I feel my eyes start to burn a little and I can't help but lean up a bit more and kiss him lovingly. When we eventually part Emiya speaks again, "How about we take a bubble bath then go to sleep?" With those words the mood is returned to a calm one and I can see that his eyes are no longer filled with hurt. All I can see in his eyes is love and while normally I'd take him up on his offer, I already know what I want.

I push at his arms a bit and he lets me go.  _Probably thinks I'm going to the bathroom for the bath. Boy will he be in for a surprise._ When Emiya's arms fall at his sides I scoot forward out of his lap and go into the same position I was in long before; legs spread, chest in the sheets, butt in the air, and head turned to the side. I take a peek at him and try not to snort at his expression. 

His eyes are blown wide, eyebrows saying hello to his hairline and mouth almost agape. He looks from my face to my ass and back for a few times, so I give it a little shake. He blushes a bit and I swore I saw him twitch a little in his boxers. Barely managing to swallow Emiya fumbles out, "Seta wha- Wait. What are you...I thought you said you were scared. That you didn't know if you could do this. You were even shaking a little."  _I was? Guess I didn't notice._ "That's why you don't have to do this. We can just go take a bath and sleep."

I don't give him a chance to move, "And what if I changed my mind? What if I want you to do this?" He just stares at me, obviously conflicted, mind probably running a mile a minute. I try to put his mind at ease, "I want this. I want you to do this with me. To me. I want you to hold me like this. Déan domsa mise, mo grá. Ná téigh ar ais."

_Make me yours, my love. Don't hold back._

I'd been teaching him my language since we started becoming more friendly with each other long ago, so by now I was sure he picked up some, if not most of what I had said. By the way his eyes grew a bit darker but still gentle I could tell he did. What surprised me was what he said back.

"An bhfuil tú cinnte?"

_ Are you sure? _

_He said it perfectly!_ Feeling my chest fill with pride I offered him a smile, "Tá."

_Yes._

At that Emiya started to move towards me slowly, trying not to startle me. I close my eyes and try to calm my heart. When I feel him cover me,  my body stiffens against my will. I try to relax but to no avail. I go to tell him I'm ok but a shudder runs up my spine when he kisses me on my ear then whispers, "I've got you." And I believe him. Just like before my neglected length is being stroked at a slow and steady pace. Before I know it I'm as hard as I was in the beginning, my breath coming out in short pants. I can't help feeling embarrassed by this so I fold my arms and bury my face in them. He chuckles behind me, "Why are you hiding?"

 _Bastard_. I grunt at him in annoyance. 

He laughs this time and I want to mess with him somehow. This position doesn't really give me many options though. Unless...

His hand stops for a moment, breath hitching when I rub back against him, feeling some of his length from under the boxers.  _He's just as hard as I am_. I smirk in triumph. However my smirk soon fades into a groan when he rubs back against me with more force. My body doesn't tense at all this time. Stroking in earnest now, he grabs one of my nipples and begins to tease it. Pulling and pinching. Circling and gently rubbing. Unable to stop the moans that come out of me, my body starts to move on it's own, rubbing back against him even more and rocking into his hand. Begs for more on the tip of my tongue but my embarrassment keeps them there. 

_To think I'd be embarrassed about sex._

Release hits me so fast and hard that I gasp in surprise. Once I manage to come back I don't feel Emiya's body over mine anymore. I want to sit up and see what happened, but a firm hand is placed on my back, keeping me still. I hear fabric moving, the bed dipping a bit and a bottle being opened. The hand on my back start to rub up and down in soft strokes. "Do you want to do it?"

At first my brain doesn't register that Emiya's even talking to me. I think he can tell too so he asks me again and I actually get what he's saying. _He's giving me the option of taking back some of the control. The prep. I've done it to myself before so I know how, but do I really want to?_ I don't even give it a seconds thought because I know. I told him I wanted him to make me his and damnit I meant it. I give my head a little shake for 'no' and that's all he needs to continue.

That's when I feel it. A cool and slick finger swirling around my entrance, sometimes rubbing at it gently. His other hand is still on my back rubbing comforting circles. Keeping me calm and relaxed. I feel him move back over me but off to the left a bit, slick hand still at work. His other hand moves to tilt my head up some so he can capture my lips in a kiss. Then he lays it on top of my left hand, intertwining our fingers. With our tongues dancing and me relaxed, he takes this as his cue and slowly pushes a finger in. 

I let out a embarrassing little squeaky sound at first. I can feel his body shake a tiny bit and his lips smile a little bit as we continue to kiss. Probably from holding back a giggle.  _Ugh. Of all the sounds I could make. Did it have to seriously be a squeak? I'm already past my limit of embarrassment here, and then this happens!_ I'm so caught up in my own thoughts of how...interesting I sound that I don't even notice him pumping that one finger in and out of me. Poking around like he's looking for something. 

A few more minutes of that and he pulls out his finger. At this point I'm barely keeping myself from release. I know if I do it now I won't be able to last long enough for him to actually be inside me.  _Hell no. I didn't come this far for nothing!_ I hear a cap of a bottle again and then I feel two slick fingers swirling at my entrance. Gently. Slowly. Every motion full of a loving caution. Nipping at my shoulder and squeezing my hand a bit, he pushes both fingers in a gentle motion. 

_The first time they go in is always the worst._

My body tenses slightly as I let out a small grunt of discomfort. Emiya immediately stops and starts to pepper my shoulder with kisses. I can't help but giggle at this. "You know it's always a **_pain in the ass_** when you first put in two fingers." I give him the side-eye. Still bent over me with two fingers up my ass, he stares. I stare back. Then his face breaks into a grin at my stupid pun because we're both idiots and he kisses me sweetly on the lips, hunger gone from his eyes for now. 

"You're an idiot." He says when we part. "Pain in the ass? Really?" All I can do is grin at him, quite pleased with myself and my pun.  _I can't stop now..._

I make sure I put emphasis on every word, "What's the matter Emiya? You know that when two guys **frickle frackle** it's a major **pain in the ass**. I mean, you're gonna be putting your **joystick** up my-"

His whole body is shaking over me now. "Oh my- Just stop. Stop before I go soft." He manages to get out between his quiet laughter. "Why are you trying to make me laugh while we're having sex you idiot?"

"Because I like it when you laugh." I say clearly.

He responds with a chuckle and a soft nip on my ear, "Like my laugh after."

I pout at him. "Aww! But I wanna-." My complaint morphs into a loud moan when he starts pumping both fingers in and out of me. Rubbing and scissoring, still searching for something that I can't figure out because I'm too busy moaning and whining. Right before he finds whats he's looking for I get it.  _He looking for my-_

Emiya pushes in deep and angles his fingers up and then everything stops. It's almost as if the air is sucked out of my lungs and all of my hard work towards  _not_ coming before the main event is ruined. This one is stronger than last time and I don't understand why. It's almost as if everything is amplified in this position and it makes no sense. _How could I have come undone already? I can usually go for a few rounds before I get tired._

I feel more kisses cover my shoulder before I hear him speak, "Setanta...Conas a bhraitheann tú?"

_How do you feel?_

I turn my head to look at him, still in a blissful daze. I get what he's saying. My mouth is the problem. So I just stare at him, panting, trying to get some air back in my lungs. Emiya strokes my cheek, "Ar chóir dom leanúint?"

_ Should I continue?  _

Mouth finally working and breathing somewhat steady I rasp out, "Tá."

_ Yes. _

By the time he actually works in three fingers my body is like jelly. Legs spread a bit too far, chest heaving and arms just laying there.  _Not like they'd be of any use at the moment_. Rubbing. Always rubbing against that one spot inside that makes me scream. I can feel myself drifting away from the pleasure of it all until there's a sharp pain on my shoulder. Yelping, I'm brought back and I look to see Emiya. Smirking at me like the smug little shit he is. My eyes widen a bit at the fact that he actually bit me. Although If my mind was together enough to form a thought I'd remember that contrary to common belief, this little housewife of a servant loved to bite and leave all kinds of marks on me. We were together and he wanted you to  _know it_. Yet still, people in our Chaldea thought that  ** _I_  **was the one that liked to mark and bite. 

I mean I do. Not as much as him though.

I'd kick him if I had any strength left in my legs, or at least call him a jerk but thanks to him all I can do is lay there. At some point my eyes had closed so I heard rather than saw Emiya remove the three fingers that had been torturing me for so long. 

"How do you feel?" My sweet, cautious, slow moving lover asks me. I can't help but crack a smile at how careful and cautious he's being.  _Did I mention I love him?_

Forcing my eyes open and my mouth to move I whisper, "Like jelly..."

A chuckle. Then there's a finger gliding over the center of my back in a familiar pattern, a soft kiss following after. As soon as his lips leave my back I feel strength surge through me, my body now strong enough to hold myself up by my arms. Before I can ask what he did, Emiya straightens up onto his knees and grabs my hips gently. To my surprise my body doesn't tense. Quite the opposite.

Spreading my legs apart a bit more, I feel his length line up with my entrance and slowly push in. Due to all the prep it slides in easier than expected. Hands gripping the sheets I let out a long moan, tears in the corner of my eyes because finally...he's finally inside. And all I want is for him to move, _M_ _ove_ ,  ** _MOVE_**. Which of course he doesn't. He stays still, thinking I needed time to adjust but I didn't. 

_I'm ok._

_I'm ready. Just--_

" ** _MOVE!!_** " I practically screamed at him in desperation. 

Emiya starts at that. I can hear him open his mouth, probably to ask if I'm ok. If I'm sure. In the end he decides against it, grips my hips. Pulling out slowly, he rams back in with such force that I nearly lose my balance and fall chest first on the bed. Setting a fast pace he keeps on hitting my sweet spot over and over. In and out. I try and meet his thrust but he holds me still, not allowing me an ounce of control. I growl at him and try to meet his thrusts again. Grip even stronger, Emiya quickens his pace and I start to see stars. 

At this point I can't even tell if I'm moaning anymore, about ready to burst. All I can hear are his grunts. His moans. Feel him thursting inside of me. All my brain can focus on is him. And how his thrusts begin to slow to a halt.

_Wait what?_

Before I get a chance to look back or ask what's wrong, he pushes in as far as he possibly can adn starts to thrust slower. Deeper. 

My arms give out and I fall face first into the sheets. Thank goodness because the sound that I made was  ** _not_**  something he needed to hear. Unfortunately for me, my need for air won out over my embarassment that was sure to come along with whatever new sounds I'd make. Turning my head to the side I tried to take in air which prompted that evil bastard to grind against my sweet spot. My mouth opened to moan but no sound came out as I gripped the sheets. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

Then I heard it. The whispers. I don't know when he leaned down next to my ear, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to hear his voice. Hear him say 'I love you' And he did. Hell he did more than that.

Kissing my ear he asked, "Are you ok?" I whined in response. Moving to my shoulder he planted another kiss, "Hmm? What was that love?" I could feel his smile on my shoulder and I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to talk. Whenever I'm like this I always slip in to my native tongue and he  _loves_ it. Like I'd deny him that. I'd give him the world if I could. Sending a prayer to athair and asking for a bit more strength I managed to speak.

"Ró-dhomhain...ró-dhomhain mo grá. Tá sé-!" A good roll of his hips nearly keeps me from finishing my sentence, so I try again, " Tá sé an iomarca."

_Too deep...too deep my love. It's-! It's too much._

Relenting, Emiya starts to change to shallow thrusts. He tries to stay away from hitting my sweet spot which really doesn't make much of a difference. All it's doing now is driving me mad. The only kind of relief he could give me right now is release. We both need to from the sound of his breathing. 

All of a sudden his voice goes dark, "Do you want to cum?" I shake my head like crazy.  **YES!** "I see...Then let's change the position a bit, yeah?"

Then I'm being straightened up onto my knees, back against his chest. His left arm is hooked under my shoulder holding me in place, while his other hand goes straight to my length, rubbing and teasing the head. I can't help but arch my back in bliss as I try to grab onto something.  _Anything._ My hands finally grip onto his arms for dear life. Our moans and grunts mix together as we both near the end we've longed for.

"So close..." Emiya pants out, thrusting at a maddening pace, sounding almost as gone as I am. 

Then my brain takes that as my signal to start to babble like a fool.

"Tá! Tá! Is leatsa mé! Le do thoil...Lig dúinn críochnú le chéile. Líon dom mo grá!"

_ Yes! Yes! I'm yours! Please...Let us finish together. Fill me my love! _

Emiya moans then bites me so hard I'm surprised he didn't draw blood. One good thrust and it's over. 

Everything goes white.  

I can barely feel him fill me as we both collapse on the bed, still joined and panting heavily. My eyes close and I finally let my exhaustion take over.

**+0~0+0~0+0~0+**

Warm.

Everything is warm. 

There's a hand rubbing gently over my stomach and chest. Another reaching up from time to time to swipe away some stray hairs around my face. I can tell I'm still naked and that there's water. The hands are no doubt Emiya's.

_A bath? Maybe even a bubble bath like I was offered earlier?_

I want to keep my eyes closed and just relax and enjoy this but they're already opening. At first the light makes me squint my eyes but after they get used to it I take a look around. Just like I thought we're in our little blue bathroom. I remember when we finally got permission from Ritsuka to paint the walls and decorate in here. Emiya was so happy he made everyone in the Chaldea mini apple pies to celebrate.

_Speaking of pies, I could really use some food right about now. Hopefully I'll be able to sneak down to the kitchen and grab something for both of us. That is if my hips and lower back cooperate._

I look down to see nothing but bubbles and a big tanned hand still rubbing me gently. The rise and fall of the chest behind me making me want to close my eyes again and fall back asleep. My body however, has other plans. Muscles aching and begging for me to move, I sit forward some and stretch my arms into the air. I let out a small groan and my back arches as I stretch deeper.  _I really needed that._  

I hear a soft hum before I'm wrapped in strong arms once again and pulled back against a sturdy chest. My arms automatically reach behind his head and begin to rub and massage Emiya's scalp. Another content hum. Then he puts his mouth by my ear again and teases. "Keep stretching like  _that_ and we'll end up back in the bed for round 2."

My eyes widen.  _If that was 'Round 1', then what the hell would 'Round 2' be like? Would I still be able to function afterwards?_

Pulling his hair a tiny bit, I threaten, "You put me back in that bed for anything but cuddles and sleep and you can kiss this ass goodbye for a week."

All this bastard does is laugh at my threat and start to play with my hair. I pull a bit of his hair and he finally surrenders. "All right. Fine. I'll leave you be." I let out a small cheer followed by comfortable silence and small bouts of kissing. 

I hadn't noticed it at first but there was music playing in the background. A cheery but calm tune that reminded me of my homeland. Of my people. Of my mother and father. I made sure to kiss him extra good as thanks. 

As we sit in a calm a thought comes to mind. 

_What the hell did he write on my back earlier? Thinking back on the pattern it felt like it could've been a rune, but I'm not too sure._

Turning my head so I could look at him again I started to ask him, "Oi Emiya."

"Hmm?"

"What did you write on my back earlier? Was it some kind of rune?"

A moment of silence. "Oh! That. Yeah, it was just a rune that could give you a bit of extra strength." I nod, content now that my questions been answered, and go to turn my head back when he continues, "I'm surprised you didn't recognize it, considering you're the one who taught me how to use it."

My response comes without  thought, "I'm old."

Emiya doesn't respond this time. All I feel is him shaking in his silent laughter once again. He has a beautiful laugh, even if he doesn't think he does, but what I love most are his quiet laughs. His face splits into a soft grin and his eyes get all squinty. Incredibly adorable. Plus if you point out how cute he looks you might even see him blush. Always a bonus. 

"Ok old man. We should probably get out before you get more wrinkly than you already are at your age." 

_Well whaddya know? He actually let me be an old man for once. Usually he'll fight back about me not being old._

"Ok. And I'm not _that_ wrinkly ya brat."

We both manage to get out of the tub, dry off, and get into the bed in good time. Considering how we were exchanging soft kisses whenever we could and complaining about how cold it was because of the air conditioning. Not to mention the fact that my hair somehow managed to tangle itself to such a point that I was thinking of cutting it off. Emiya said he'd call athair if I tried anything funny and that was the end of that. 

_Athair always had a thing about hair care. If he was born in the modern age I'm sure he'd have been a hairstylist. The entire palace agrees._

Finally in bed and under the warm sheet and blanket, snuggled into Emiya's chest, I start to drift off again. Right before my eyes fully close he tilts my head up and whispers, "Was it ok?"

Blinking away sleep I see what he's asking.  _Was it ok? Did you enjoy doing that? Would you want to do it again? Was I too rough?_ I smiled at him and I saw his eyes light up. 

"It was amazing. You were amazing. And maybe..." Embarrassment begins to take over some, so I snuggle into his chest more to hide my face, "We could do it again?"

I'm pulled even closer, if that's even possible, and I hear him say softly, "Whenever you want."

I don't remember if we said anything after that. I was still exhausted from earlier activities. All i remember is being wrapped around the person I love most. Warm, happy and content. 

_So like I said, I never thought I'd experience something like this._

 

 

_But I'm glad I did._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what did you guys think?  
> This is my first smut scene EVER, so I was so freaking nervous it wouldn't sound ok. I've been working on it for like, a week? Maybe a week and a couple days...The point is, I WAS/AM WORRIED IT SUCKS. So if you liked it please let me know. It'd be a real confidence booster. If you don't have time to comment or don't want to then don't worry about it, it's ok ^^
> 
> Now, the translation were found through Google Translate. If you guys want me to put them in the End notes, tell me in the comment section and I'll do that


End file.
